How To Love
by nqobzalele
Summary: Follow the journey of ana and christian after they meet at a bdsm club. There are bound to sugirprises, bumps and tears and joy along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"What do you mean there aren't no subs available?" Christian asked, his irritation growing more persistent.

"Christian I'm sorry but tonight is very busy." Elena stepped closer to him, flinging here platinum blonde hair behind her shoulder. "You know I wouldn't mind being your sub tonight. It could be great," she stepped closer to Christian then whispered, "…Just like old time…"

"I don't think I want to."

"Why, Christian? You used to love it."

Christian winced at the sound of that name 'love'. He never quite enjoyed hearing that name from anyone and today was no exception. It is too painful for him.

"Love is a strong name you know. Is there anyone? You know I wouldn't even mind shagging that brunette waitress that works for you."

"Aren't you desperate! As I said there is no one for you."

"Shit!" Christian hissed, rubbing his temples. Today was a very long day that he truly wanted to forget. With five people fired, there will be hell to pay tomorrow. With firing his junior assistant, there will be repercussions he will face. With Christian being Christian, he would not mind facing them, and that works fine for him.

"I need a drink," Christian muttered and went inside the clubs.

 _Drinking it is then…_

*#*#*#*#

Ana watched dozens of people dance on the dance floor, whilst leisurely enjoying her cocktail drink. She watched bodies grind again each other, with some couples in a more intimate way.

 _Why not get a room. No one is interested of seeing you dry humping each other,_ Ana thought, she rolled her eyes but that did not stop looking far out of the dance floor.

"You know if you were to roll your eyes at me you wouldn't sit for a week." A man said in a low voice. She turned to face him and boy was she in a surprise. He was beautiful, a marvelous work of creation. His light grey eyes regard me, his mouth in a straight line. She also observes the messy copper hair, and it will be a big fat lie if she said she did not like it. She would kill to see his face behind that mask right now. She now hated the mask rule, but barely.

Though that man had stolen her breathe, she was still able to talk.

"What Mister…? Are you going to saw my butt off," she raised an eyebrow at him in a wry grin.  
"Ma'am, don't go overboard. That is not part of my profession."

"Then what is it, your profession."

"You guess?"

"Well mister. I asked you a question and I await an answer. To add up on that I find it rude that you come here cocky as you are without ever introducing yourself. Tell me, what's your game?" Ana said, setting her lips in a fine line. She wore her business look, the 'serious' look, and also her dominant look.

Christian almost answered in a flash but something held him back. He took a moment to study her as there was something she did to him that made him to feel 'weird'. Maybe it was that she was exactly his type, but everything that is her is extraordinary. Her brunette hair fell in waves at her shoulders. It was deep brown at the top half of her hair, and much lighter towards the end. He couldn't see the entirety of her face, but with her beautifully chiseled face and her blue eyes which he didn't clearly see because of the lighting in the room, they all held a promise that she is very beautiful.

"Christian, that's my name. Please to meet you. I am my own boss now can I sit down with you."

"Stasia. You can. Why are you here?" Stasia probed whilst wishing so bad that he was a submissive looking for sex tonight. Today has been a rough night, as she still hasn't found the suitable candidate.

"I need a drink, a strong one. OH, don't forget a release!"

"Then why are sitting here instead of looking for prey?"

"My darling Stasia. I am not looking for food, just some _good_ quality sa _tis_ fying sex and make my darling companion come for hours because _I_ did it and she can't get enough," Christian said seductively, holding Stasia's gaze. He could see that she was affected by what he had uttered but she barely showed it. Christian scooted closer to her, his thigh deadly close to hers. He could feel his mind drifting away and it was not good. Thinking of fucking Stasia is dangerous and he didn't want to see himself fucking Stasia on top of the bar table like those sleazy assholes who call themselves real men at Elena's club Exclusiv. He forced his eyes to part from Stasia's to study the club at its whole.

The walls were dark black with a hint of red there and there. The danced floor was dimly lit and you could even see the acts done by the shadows. Everything in this club screamed dominance to the point as of the bouncers' uniform even though they were outside of the club.

With Ana lost in her own thoughts, and so is Christian their brains seemed to have forsaken other parts of their bodies, as Christian's hand drifted towards Ana's thigh, and Ana's hand to his hair. She enjoyed the feel of his hair to her hand, it was like silk and she didn't want to let go yet.

To her dismay, halting whatever was happening between them that seemed to electrically charge up the atmosphere, someone she clearly didn't expect to see stood in front of them. Ana set her hand loose from copper strands, and gazed up to the devilish woman. 

"Stasia, I see you are doing well," she said in a monotone voice, her eyes clearly disapproving.

"Elena" she nodded. 

"What can I do for you Elena" Christian quizzed, unfazed as Ana was. Elena glared at her and Ana wondered how she was not in flames in this very moment. Elena handed Christian a stack of paper with a grin but Christian didn't return it.

"And this…?" he asked and continued after a second with disapproval, "I don't want another slip up you know." Ana saw Christian cringe a little and that alone could raise some questions.

"Let's hope so Christian." Christian grunted, clearly frustrated. Elena looked at Ana with disgust, after all Ana was clearly stealing Christian from her, wrapping him in her ugly, crooked fingers.

"I didn't know that you were acquainted with her." Christian shook his head having none of it.

"What are you playing at Elena," Ana quizzed.

With Elena ignoring Ana, she turned to Christian and said, "I knew you were desperate tonight, but not that _desperate_ that you even start to go after Dominants."

"Elena, I am fucking tired! I am not interested in playing one of your games tonight."

'Stasia over here," she softly patted Ana's hair, "is a dominant. What a nice fun fact. Ciao!" she said leaving them. Ana grunted and muttered under her breathe, "Bitch."

"Who?"

"You are asking me who after we have talked with that _woman._ Oh my gosh!" she said exasperated.

"That's not very nice to say."

"How can you say that? Man, I can feel my skin prickling when she is feet away. She has this vibe that I just don't understand but it says enough that there is something evil about her." Ana felt her body quiver.

"Just shut up. It's not like she is gonna come with whips in one hand, with a butcher knife in the other. She is a good person." Christian fiercelydefended her. He could feel his heard pounding, with Dr. Flynn's works words echoing in his head. Fuck! He didn't need this.

"Well technically she is after all she is a domme."

"Oh, just like you," he raised an eyebrow. "Let's just leave this. I don't need this."

"What do you need?"

"To just forget the all the bullshit from today." Christian muttered. A suspension of time drew by with their mouths shut, the only noise coming from the DJ from afar on the dance floor. They were lost in each other's gazes, blue to grey, the world that surrounds them froze, the only motion was of their fast, paced heart, and steady breathes. They were so close to kissing, that Ana could indulge on the feel of Christian's lips, and the feel of his hair.

Christian's phone rang, breaking the spell between them. Ana was beyond disappointed and she didn't know why. She slid her mask back on, and looked at Christian answer his call. He was a fit man, having a body to die for. She ogled him for one last time then stood from her seat and headed to another section of the club. His scent hit her senses first. It made her heart do somersaults endless, and boy was the feeling exquisite. he tugged her hand back, efficiently halting her, and turned her to face him.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Fuck! Christian, I can't take it. If i don't get _some_ tonight, I am going to combust." she said frustrated. What was wrong with her, to be exact, what was he doing to her as she was more needy then she has ever been.

"I have a proposition," Christian said out of the blue. Ana raised her eyebrows willing him to continue, he then said, "Lets have sex tonight. There are no subs tonight, there is also clearly no one for you to have sex with. Let's try this."

"But it cant work, we both know it. Dominants can't have sex together. It will be one big mess."

"Stasia, I know you want it as bad as I want it. I saw how you looked at me, baby that feeling's mutual. Stop thinking."

"Christian…" she trailed off, words burning to ash at her throat.

"What?" he laughed and dipped his head low to meet the small, fierce frame, "I know something that is going to convince you," Christian didn't know what he was doing but whatever it was, he hoped for the best. He ran his hand through her long hair and claimed her lips. He felt electrified and that feeling was out of this world. He indulged on her sweetness, leaving a burning trail all over his body, feeding the hunger in him. Christian couldn't think, and he was close to claiming all of her in the hallway.

"Yes," Ana whisper. Christian didn't waste a single second. He quickly took her to his regular him here in the club.

Tonight held a promise of something pleasurable and satisfying.

 **A/N**

 **HEY GUYS, THIS IS MY NEW STORY. ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Strip," Christian commanded. Ana just watched him immobile. Before Christian could repeat what he had said, Stasia said, "How about we do this my way."

"Uhm…" Christian hummed, not knowing what to say. Just hearing that coming from someone commanding might have appalled him but not today. "How," he asked hiding his interest.

"Just sit and enjoy the ride, " she whispered to him. As she was to touch his chest, Christian shook his head and asked Ana not to touch him there. Shocked by what he had asked, Ana agreed. She knew people have boundaries and today was no exception as most shy away from all things that make it more intimate.

She pulled his head down and claimed his lips, setting her own rhythm. Before she could get lost in the kiss, she pulls away with force and dragged his head down to her level and said to him, "You are mine for tonight, aren't ya?"

Christian drew a long breath, bracing himself for what is to come. He nodded as so does his friend down low as he grows more thicker and bigger in the confinement of his pants. Ana directed him to sit on the black bed and left him with a sloppy, wet kiss. Christian drew air into his lungs, as his heart is commencing to race.

Christian started to doubt whether she was going to come back again as ten minutes have passed with no trace of except for wondrous scent of hers that reminds him of a happy time during his troubled childhood and teen years- of an orchard and a much more beautiful scent that he just cant place.

As he was to stand, Ana entered in a cat suit that that outlines all of her curves and made her more devilish and ready to play. He also noticed that she was wearing red fuck me heels. How ironic considering that she is the one who will be doing the fuck. Christian sat silent, immobile as he continued to study her. She was a mighty sight, much grander than everything he has ever witnessed in his life.

"How about you undress first? I don't want your dick to suffocate in those jeans." Ana said seductively, pulling gently his shirt without touching him. Without any second thought, Christian undressed until he was stark naked. Ana's mouth watered and who wouldn't after seeing such creation. It was an impressive length thickness she had ever seen in the entirety of her life.

"Impressed?" he quizzed with a hint of a smile.

"Did I give you permission to talk?"

"No mistress," the name rolls effortlessly on his lips. This wasn't the first time he had ever done this. With Elena it was always a matter of do or die but here with Stasia, it feels splendid.

"To answer your question…yes I am. I just can't wait for it to be inside of me, as I bring you pleasure with it. Would you want that Christian," she asked caressing him. Christian moaned and he nearly took her within her next breath, but the anticipation and excitement outgrew his pent up sexual frustration and halted him from doing anything drastic that could spoil his night.

Christian released the longest breath he had ever had. he looked up to the blood red ceiling but that didn't hold him interest as he recovers from his orgasm. He is not alone as Ana does so. All that Christian can think about is when he was going to see her again as he can feel it deep down that he will never feel this way again. What about the next time we meet, Christian thought to the point as to how he was going to dominate her the next time.

Feeling the motion next to him, he saw Ana dressing back to her regular clothes.

"Why didn't you shave." Christian nods to Ana's lady parts. Ana laughed and said that she was just not interested. Christian laughed with her, ignoring the pang he feels as Ana dresses. She gives him a kiss on the cheek and Christian says, "When can I see you again?"

"I am not going to give you my contact details. But I'll be here Monday."

"Rough start for the week?"

"Heck yeah! My boss is a complete ass." The two continued to chat until Ana had to leave as her uber has arrived. Christian threw himself on the bed and noticed something from the corner of his eyes.

"Stasia's bra!" he exclaimed but he didn't make a move to go and fine her, instead he pulled it to his nose and sniffed. Heaven, that is how it smelled. Christian left the clothing item close to him nose as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

*#*#*#

Taylor smiled as he saw his boss deep in his sleep. He didn't have a heart to wake him up, so he let him be and let him rest, and let him experience the beauty of a good nights sleep. He knew he had no urgent meeting in the morning, so he closed the door and assigned Sawyer to take his place as he went home to his lover- Mrs. Jones.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Christian rose from his seat to look at the world outside from his empire. A lot was running through his mind and he was surprised that his brain hasn't exploded yet. As soon as his ass touched his chair as he came from his usual Monday morning meeting with Ros, Margaret from HR came bolting inside of his office and delivered something that he didn't quite expect for his Monday morning.

"Sir, we found John Cooper stealing money from the company sir. Our junior accountant, Anastasia Steele, investigated the GEH accounts after she found something fishy with the numbers." she said hastily that Christian might get a whiplash.

"I'm sorry, please repeat. I didn't catch you." he said as he stood up, with his arms on his side.

"John Cooper sir, he was embezzling money from the company," she said slowly whilst holding her breath. You may never know what might come out of Christian Grey's mouth.

Christian drew in a long breath, a technique that his psychiatrist taught him. He could feel the anger bubbling inside of him, waiting to blow up. Margaret is undeserving of his anger and he said quickly with disgust, "Tell Andrea to book a meeting at noon. Don't fire him yet, I will do it. I need to properly discard garbage from this company." He soon dismissed her and as soon as the door closed, he threw his phone against the wall, echoing a satisfying sound across the room and cussed loudly, "Fucking hell!"

'So what to do,' he questioned himself as he leaves his office and heads to the conference room to the meeting. 'Fire him obviously,' he answered his own question but Christian thirsted for something. Since he was dedicating his lunch break to some fucker who was busy embezzling money from his company, he needed some drama, something to humor him for his bad day. And so then as he was entering the accounting floor conference room and saw that motherfucking bastard, he knew what to do

"So how do you defend yourself," he asked, his tone much more colder than the Artic, assessing John's reaction carefully.

''I was desperate," he muttered looking down on his intertwined fingers.

"I asked you a question and I expect an answer," he demanded, folding his arms on top of the table.

"Mr. Grey, I needed the money. I needed to pay my son's medical bill." John said desperately. Collective gasps echoed the room as Christian's sardonic laughter filled the room as John glared at him.

"What a nice story," he said flatly, "unfortunately, it is not deserving of an award."

"Sir, I don't understand."

"Answer my question," Christian said slowly, enunciating each word as if speaking to a small child.

"Christian this is uncalled for," Ros reasoned with him but with those words, Christian didn't slow down. Before he could utter another word Ros continued, "Listen to him. Maybe he is talking the truth."

"Nope!" Christian exclaimed feigning humor. Ros sighed and slouched on her chair as she watched the outrageous show happening before her as Christian turned to face John. 'Poor John,' she thought to herself and braced for the worst.

"Answer my damn question Cooper!" he roared, slamming his fist on the wooden table. He then continued, "Or are you that stupid that you can't say the truth as lies continue to spew out of you?"

"No sir, I am telling the truth," he stuttered. Christian watch the poor man break apart as nervousness took control of him as he sweats his ass off and constantly tucking his long blond hair behind his ear.

Christian called Andrea to his side, who is also mortified by the exchange, and asked her to distribute the report drafted by Barney. He might have shocked them the last time as they read the report.

"So Cooper, let us confirm that you are telling the truth. So number one, yes you have a son. Two, yes you are horribly broke. Three," he paused, releasing an audible breath, "you received a vast amount of money from an unknown source which is us. And four, that money didn't go to any medical institutions. Cooper do you think I am dumb enough to not see that? Every employee who works in my company has a medical aid for five fucking people and you go on and tell me your shit! What did you do with the money!" he raged and if it would have been him and Cooper in the room, he could have ripped his body to pieces and he could have had a wondrous dinner tonight.

"Sir-" John trailed off, lost for words and in that instance Christian asked for Anastasia Steele to be brought here.

*#*#*#*#

Ana sat in her desk in her cubicle lost in thought. She wondered what was happening in the conference room that is a few doors away. She felt proud of herself by catching a thief whilst a feeling of guilt plagued her as there is a likelihood that John Cooper might be fired, all because of her, and yet, she didn't care so much. When a pale Andrea approached her and said that Mr. Grey was needing her in the conference room, her heart hammered as she expected the worst. This was the first time Mr. Grey had called for her and she was beyond nervous.

She dragged her feet to the conference room and when she entered all the pep talk she said to herself seemed to have disappeared in air. When she caught Mr. Grey's gaze, all air evaporated from her body as he eyefucked her with his grey orbs. She was caught in their embrace as they were very similar to the ones she saw on Friday night...

Christian cleared his throat and said, "Ms. Steele. Explain how you caught this sleazebag." Ana watched the way his mouth move and she was practically hypnotized, it took her ten full seconds to garner up her strength and speak.

"I was going through the all the transactions assigned to me when I noticed something different. The one I calculated was not equal to the one we have on record."

"So what did you do?"

"I went back and calculated again and again and still found the same result. So I asked for the transactions as they are before they were totalized and started from scratch. It balanced on the trial balance but when I compared on the other amount I found out there is a missing amount so I asked around."

"Then how did you come to the conclusion?"

"I went to Barney so that he can show me transactions where GEH was paying out money and investigated each individual or company and one that stood out was James Tech industries because their contract with us ended three months ago. So we were able to track where the amount went and it lead us to James Cooper sir." she said nervously, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Thank you Ms. Steele. You may sit down," he tilted his head to an empty chair towards the end of the table. James shot daggers at her as she went to sit down. As soon as she was settled, Ros stood from her seat and left the conference room and went to attend an important meeting with the Chinese.

Minutes went by with nothing but silence as Christian continued to scribble down on dozens of papers before him. Out of the blue he stated in a low voice, "You're fired."

"What!" James shrieked standing from his seat.

"Seat down," he articulated in a menacing tone and when James didn't do what he said, Christian also rose from his seat and repeated his words in a more frightening tone and that did the job.

Ana squirmed in her seat as she watched her boss' frightening interaction with James. She felt sorry for him to face the wrath of Christian Grey, and if she were in James' shoes she would standing her ground, not allow herself to be that intimidated by him. She watched with amusement now as she watched him suffer and it were times like this she wished she was in the dungeon with her sub.

"I have got an ultimatum for you," he said in his usual cold demeanor, "I will give you your months salary just because I pity your son but not you. The catch is that I will give you half of your unemployment fund and pension fund if I write why I chose to fire you. Or you may choose 5% of the funds I mentioned and I don't write anything on your record but you must not use us as reference."

"And if I choose not to do so," James asked in a low voice.

"Easy. Jail time. I don't want to see in my building in the next hour." he handed him the papers and turned and said to Ana, "Ms. Steele can I talk to you for a moment?" Ana nodded and followed him outside.

"Mr. Grey. How can I help you?"

"May you join me for lunch today."

"Mr. Grey I have return to work in fifteen minutes," she said as he started to leave.

"It's a command then."

"Aren't you cocky," she muttered. When her boss turned to face her, she saw pure anger on his face but he turned to ignore it as he made his way to his office and Ana followed him


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Both Ana and Christian ate their lunch in silent, which was rather surprising as their minds were storming with questions.

Take Christian, for example, the questions buzzing in his head were far more greater that he had thought as he failed countlessly to stop them. It's those damn blue eyes he got himself staring at as they are a reminder to someone whom he had a splendid night week with.

Anastasia Steele's eyes were vivid, spicing up her beauty. He couldn't resist, and which man wouldn't as he continued to ogle her. Christian never felt ashamed and if she wasn't his employee, he wouldn't mind fucking her right there and then. He soon reminded himself that things don't always go your way.

Ana felt his eyes on her but she kept quiet. They were scrutinizing her as if in search of something but judging on his silence, whatever he is looking for is still unknown to him. Or maybe, just maybe, he might just surprise her with something she didn't quite expect. After all, Mr. Christian Grey is a perplexing man. That is just common knowledge.

She turned to study his office. It is amazing with a quite spectacular view. His office has that certain wow with it because of the shades of white and black that cover the room, and with it, it brings the feeling of misery that she could also detect to the man sitting opposite of her.

The portraits that dominate the walls close to the door, don't bring a pop of color that his office needs, and that might be the same with her boss as he has always been cold, even to his family as rumors say. To what make him sad, Ana is at a standstill as the answer is still unknown to her.

"Ms. Steele," Christian articulated and as he was to continue, Ana interjected.

"Mr. Grey please don't fire me," she said rushing her words.

Christian looked at her surprised with amusement not very far. "Why would I, or are you also the bad guy," he said.

"Do you see me as one?"

"No." They both looked at each other, seconds ticking by in silence. Ana broke the silence with a giggle which raised Christian's eyebrow. It was not terrible to hear, it was a lovely sound to hear.

"What is it," Christian said coolly, as if he was unaffected by her giggle.

"I'm sorry. This is just so awkward. May I ask, what is really your agenda?"

"If I say I don't know what will you do?" he asked with a genuine smile.

"It depends with you. After all, you are the boss." they both laughed. To Ana it didn't mean as much other than the fact that she was not getting fired, but to Christian it meant the world to be with her for some reason because some way or another he felt genuinely happy since in what fills like forever. He didn't have to fake it, and that is what made him happy.

It's sad to think that happiness alone can't defrost the ice in him. What could he really need? Shocking it may seem, this is the first time he has asked himself that question and the twenty-eight years of his life. So what should he do?

*#*#*#

Ana stares at the papers in front of her in shock. For ratting out John Cooper, she received something that she didn't quite expect to get in return.

A new car and a hefty bonus that is four months of her salary she quickly calculated. She doesn't need this. She got the appreciation for the job well done, but this, this is called taking it overboard!

She lay her head on her desk, banging her head softly to release the tension in her head. She was beyond irritated, and angry fits the category very well.

She thought of storming into Mr. Grey's office and reject his gift to her, and if he refuses then she will have to work hard not punish her boss with anything in arms reach, and she is not very far from doing that to some of her work colleagues.

For the past our since from returning from her lunch with her boss, some of her work colleagues have been investigating her by peeking inside her cubicle to even questioning her, and that irritates her more as they even forget to say hello.

She sighed, her head still on the table closing her eyes. A hand rubbed her back in soothing circles, signaling that her friend, Eva is with her.

"Are you okay?" Eva questioned in her country voice. She was from the outskirts of a major city here in the USA but if you look at her, you would say she is a city girl- born, raised and still living in the big city. After all seeing is not always believing.

"Can you guess?" Ana muttered tiredly.

"You look like you have just woken up," she joked, earning a glare from Ana, making her to continue, "And still beautiful."

"Gee, thanks."

"So how was Mr. Hottie?" she asked with dreamy eyes.

"Do you mean the one that I want to kill?"

"I doubt it. By the way he is so hot, you will even forget what you were even going to do and even your name! So what did he do?"

"Thanks for the chat. I now know what to do to your dearest Mr. Hottie," Ana said rushing out to the elevators. "Oh, and Eva, you should have another nickname for him. That one sucks," she said with a wink as she entered the elevator.

Andrea immediately gave her the clearance to enter his office and Ana didn't waste a second as she quickly entered his office with confidence, her papers neatly tucked under her armpit.

Christian looked up from the emails he was reading to glare at the person who entered his office without knocking. His anger dissipated when he felt the familiar magnetic pull and saw the woman he hoped he could see again. Christian squirmed a little on his seat fearing the worst as her glare could easily make him to burst into flame.

And by her posture, he knew that this is not a friendly call. She looked fierce and radiated confidence and something he is quite familiar with that left him perplex. She looked like a dominant.

'Could she be a domme,' he thought to himself in disbelief.

Whether she is or not, it didn't matter now because all that stands out is that he is in shit. And it would be a lie to say that he is not afraid – even though a little….


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Click…

Click

Click…

Ana's high heels clack against the cream wooden floor of GEH's big boss. Afraid? Why would she be. She could see the stars aligning perfectly for her.

Not once did she falter ever since she stepped foot in the twentieth floor. She kept her head held up high as her face was blessed with angels kiss bidding good for her. Afraid, you may ask? Never! She could feel it deep inside her bones that the only card castle that shall crumble today wont be hers.

Click…

Click…

Click…

Christian heard the echo of Anas heels clack as Ana entered. He couldn't keep the smile of his face as the astounding woman came closer.

Heck. He has only knew of her existence today however the emotion flashing there and there doesn't say the same story.

He stood from his seat and as he was to meet her halfway, the petite, sexy brunette was already aside him. Before any pleasantries were shared Ana spoke up and said,

"Hold that thought Mr. Grey."

"Can't I say hello. It would be not so nice for me to not say so, my mother raised me well."

"Its nice that you were raised by nice parents, but I don't see you implementing anything that they have taught you."

"Elaborate Ms. Steele." he says in a dead tone. Ana looks at him square in the face.

"Mr. Grey I am not deserving of this raise, or whatever you choose to call it. We talked about this."

"People can change their minds in an instant. I thought you might appreciate it."

"Do you see me so?" she narrows her eyes at him. Christian turns to sit on top of his wooden table, and faces the delectable Miss Steele."

"Do you see me care?" he folds his arms across his broad chest, challenging her, digging deep to find her weak spot."

Ana stepped closer to him, effectively evading his personal space, and did once did Christian care. Ana placed both hands on either side of him, gauging his reaction. The magnetic pull didn't go unnoticed. she quickly took off her hands and took few steps away from him.

"What do you want me to say?" she dragged her question, fully eying the storm of emotion thundering in his eyes. Through which every moment, his grey orbs grew a shade darker. This was all she needed to see the emotion within him.

He was fighting lust as much as much as she was. It is nothing but a miracle to learn that they haven't jumped on anyone's bones yet.

"That you accept my offer."

"And if I don't?" she whispered as their eyes locked with each other.

"I can be quite be a manipulative man Ms. Steele"

"Im sorry today Mr. Grey. I wont be stroking your ego anytime soon. Please come to the present your voodoo magic wont work on me."

"Ms. Steele," he said her menacingly as he stood up and buttoned his navy blue suit jacket. "Don't present your theories in front of me, based on me, that cannot be verified. I thought you were much smarter than that."

Ana remained silent as she studied him. Christian smirked as Ana ran out of words to say.

"Cat got your tongue. Keep it that way. I want that contract signed in two days. Afternoon MS Steele" he demanded as he resumed to sit on his desk."

"You son of a …" she halts and hangs her head down.

"Im your employer. You shouldn't, by any circumstance, cuss at me."

"Wow," she rolled her eyes. Christians hand twitched momentarily. He almost chocked on his air as he was to respond.

"Cant you just sign the fucking Contract Ms. Steele. For God's sakes, you are the most infuriating woman I have ever met" he huffed in frustration.

"Yet the boss is able to cuss. What kind of example are you?"

"Ms. Steele don't tempt me." he warned. He tried moving himself but he was going no where as he remained in her spell. He wanted to the laugh, but the desire singing in his veins sang another song. His cock is already hard as Ana continues to fuel him.

"Tempt you and do what?" she placed her hands on either side of him earlier but now she was closer than before. She could smell his feint scent. It took that alone to put her in a haze, with image after image of them together, as she held onto him as he drove into her endless as he triggered her orgasm. "You should be elaborate," she said in a hoarse voice. With the pent up sexual tension and a constant reminder of her wet panties and her incredibly hot boss who is centimeters away.

Before she could she could breathe another breath, their lips were locked on each other. Nibbling, tasting and fueling their sexual tension. They couldn't help it. They couldn't stop as no one got enough of another. Their logical thinking and reasoning shut down and all that remain was that they have got to do it, they have to fuck.

Christian grabbed Ana by the waist and effortlessly laid her on his table, his lips still firmly planted on hers. Christian touched her waist until that, he hands roamed where they wanted to go.

I sharp knock on the door was enough to break the spell. They immediately separated.

"We shouldn't have done this. God, I shouldn't have allowed it to go this far."

"Anastasia," Christian said her name for the first time but she didn't notice as she paced in front of him.

"We shouldn't" Before he could assure her, his mother walked inside the office. She eyed Ana suspiciously before she could leave. Christian watched Ana leave and a part of him already started to miss her except for his cock that was throbbing between his legs. On top of that he had to endure a talk along with his mother. What in the heavens did he do today to deserve this.

####

"Christian."

"Mother." he muttered, looking at the buzzing streets of downtown Seattle.

"Why do you have to be so formal?"

"What do I owe the visit?"

"Does a mother have a reason to see her child? Besides, I haven't seen you in the past month."

"You could have called."

"It gives me satisfaction to see you in person. So what you up to."

"As you saw when you came in and what I am about to do – work."

Grace smiled, smoothing her white knee length dress, recalling moments before. "Would you describe that as before along with your lady friend."

" _Employee."_ he stressed, turning to face his mother.

"So you are having an affair with your employee?" grace continued to press on, unrelenting with her questions. Questions were buzzing in her head and dear old Grace needed answers. Can you blame a mother for doing so.

"Mother I wouldn't dream of that. In face this topic is closed. Don't allow your questions to take the sense out of you."

Christian approached his mother and ran his hand through her sandy hair. Grace pecked a kiss on his cheek in return. It was always their goodbye procedure as he couldn't be touched.

"Mom, I have to get back to work."

"Of course. I expect you at dinner on Saturday. I thought I should let you know." and with those words, she left through the doors Anastasia Steele walked out just moments ago. Christian wondered why he couldn't keep her out of his mind. And this was so five floors down where Ana was trying to do work in the remaining hours of her work schedule.

####

Ana rushed to the Exclusiv club in record breaking speed. She could still feel the touch of his lips. The small, gentle tug on her lips by his teeth. And the humming at the back of his throat. Her veins were still singing Christian Grey's name. How could they not? If his mother hadn't interfered she wouldn't be here in the first place.

Ana put in her icon black-grey mas and headed inside the club. It was 5:32 and she didn't care other than the fact that her lady parts need some action.

Within a minute walking inside the club, she heard her name being called. She knew that voice anywhere. The command in it froze her still and awaited him, her anticipation sky rocketing.

When he touched her, she almost threw herself onto his arms, but her ability for control held her back.

"Stasia." he whispered hoarsely, gently pulling her towards him. Back to front. She could feel the tension and heat radiating off him.

"Christian," she too whispered. A part of her made her question that whether this Christian was the Christian Grey, who also affected her the way he does. She quickly shot down that thought after she concluded that there could be many Christians in this word.

"It is now my turn. You had yours."

"What do you mean?" she barely whispers as his pepper kisses drive her beyond the edge.

"Baby. Its time to play. Do you wanna play?" he asked fondling one of her breasts.

 **A/N**

 **HEY GUYS, SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE. OTHER STORIES WILL BE UPDATED SOON. WHAT DO YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER?**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING :-***


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

You can call the one and only Christian Grey mad, there will be no crime in there. In fact mad would be undermining his… state of mind … the state of his body… his need.

He felt like he was losing himself. Stasia has been slowly consuming every atom that belongs to him, and not once did he resist. Instead he entertains them as he buries his face in her hairy pussy, sucking dry the magnificent juices that once flowed once in the rivers of Eden.

He was drunk in the pleasure as he lays down Stasia down on the black leather bed. His hard dick entered her and pounded… then pounded… then pounded into her warm, tight pussy endlessly. Each thrust was more powerful than the other, as slowly the gift of an orgasm approaches.

It was also her pussy. Dear Lord – the angels were crooning in his ear and soul as he continued to fuck. There was that connection none of them could deny. It was strong pull as not only their bodies inched closer as they gave themselves the gift of sex but also it was as if the field of their souls interfered, pulling them closer and closer to each other in another level.

Who cares Stasia sucked being a submissive, sex with her can be quite satisfying.

"Ah!" Christian gasped as he feels the powerful waves of an orgasm approached. He pounded mercilessly into her, her screaming and writhing under him.

She was a screamer, Christian noticed. Maybe it was nipple clamps, vibrator and having being hit with a paddle driving her mad. But still moments later, all of them gone except for his big dick in her, the only screams he could hear were from him fucking her. They came both together, their breathes deep. Christian collapsed right next to her.

"I want to contract you," Christian said without thinking.

"No," Ana said as she quickly stood from the bed, picking up her clothes. Through her difficult in having to move, it was a miracle to be able to move as he fucked her in many ways than one, leaving her sore in almost everywhere.

"Why? Is it because we are doms? We can work it out."

"Fuck that. I don't do that kind of thing Christian." Ana was putting on her sneakers as he stood up from the bed and approached her.

"Then try this for once then. You might love it."

"What I might love right now is to leave. Thanks Christian," she said closing the door, blowing him a kiss.

Christian stood there dumbfounded. No woman has ever walked out on him and he cant but feel a bit sad.

"Fucking hell!" he shouted to himself inside the soundproof room. He decided to leave.

*#*#

It was Tuesday at GEH and everything was going alright for a normal day. He still couldn't help himself but think of Stasia. In the morning he woke to a wet bed, evidence of his sinful desire to Stasia. He couldn't help himself, she was beautiful. He knows this even if he is still denied the chance to see her face. But her skin, her pale milky skin. She is pure sin only from heaven, one that he cannot cleanse himself of even as Friday rolled in.

He inside Elena's club and he saw sitting alone in a dark corner, with probability looking for a sub. He noticed her with her long chestnut hair and that black mask of hers. He didn't waste time as he approached, the last words they ever said to each ringing in his ears.

He gulped down his saliva with a large amount of nervousness, a new emotion he has invited in his lost since fifteen years ago. He ran his fingers through his hair and breathed a large amount of air.

"Christian," she said, her voice soft. He felt he was whiplashed. He knew that voice as it sounded familiar but he couldn't place it. "What do you want?"

"You," he said simply. Out of nowhere, he covered the distance between them and took Ana in his arms and kissed her as if his life depends on it. He sat down next to her, his lips still locked in hers and they continue in their dance of passion.

"I promised myself I would stop thinking and seeing you. What do you want from me?"

"I said I want you," he whispered still gasping for air, his hand in her hair.

"I – we can't Christian. We are playing with fire."

"I said lets try this and see where it leaves because I can feel the chemistry between us. Lets not deny it Stasia. Lets make an arrangement and we can do whatever we want please."

Ana thought about it. She might be breaking her own law but what is she to say as she cant deny the passion between them.

'Do it Ana. Take risks,' her subconscious told her. She decides that she might do it. I mean isn't your subconscious always right.

"Fine," she mumbled, looking into his grey orbs. How they looked so familiar!

Elena watched from afar, studying the both of them. She kicked her leg for not knowing her name as she the most mysterious person in this room. Even Christian failed to find out her name! But at the end of the day, she spelt trouble. She could see the way Christian looked at her and it is not good as per Elena's standards.

'I will have to device a way to separate,' she thought as she turned and went to her sub in her dungeon at the top floor.

*#*

Christian and Ana both undressed taking their own time, teaching each other. Christian couldn't stop smiling. Things were going his way! He pulled Ana to him only in her underwear and sniffed her hair. It smelt amazing. He tugged her hair a bit harsh, the same thing done by Ana as she grasped his manhood fondling it. Christian hissed, strengthening his hold on her hair and moved himself through her wonderful fingers. He tossed onto the bed. As he was to climb on top of her, Ana overpowered him and overturned him so that he was underneath.

"Its just me and you baby tonight. No dom no sub," the instant she said that she stole his mouth for one last time in a fierce kiss and descended down to his dick and began sucking him off.

A phone began ringing but they both ignored it. it rang once more. Ana threw her hand in the air and said, "Just fucking answer it," she reached to grab it and she saw Jason Taylor written on the screen. She didn't think much of it but when Christian stood up and answered the phone by saying, "Grey." the puzzled fitted into place.

Fuck! She wanted to scream. Oh my gosh, she just wanted to… Ah! She couldn't believe what was laid out in front of her. She looked at the restroom Christian entered and she cant help but feel angry and disappointed on herself. She almost slept with him for the third time. Jesus! Can this month get any better.

She quickly dressed and as she was to leave, Christian came out with a smile on his face. "The situation has been solved we can-" he stopped midway as he saw her dressed and ready to go. "What the fuck is it now?"

"The fact that I am sleeping with my boss. Why didn't I realize this earlier. I knew you looked similar."

"What are you talking about?"

"Christian we cant do this. Its just wrong?" she turns to leave but Christian holds her back. He asks her why.

"Christian, or should I say Mr. Grey? I cant do this. I work for you and you are already here," She points to her upper neck.

"I'm confused."

"Use that brain of yours Mr. Grey. I am already breaking one of your rules and now I have to also face the fact that I slept with you and you already getting on my nerves since John Cooper was fired." Ana rushed out the door and soon after the club and ran home.

It is then the dots connected that he knew what was happening. Shit! Shit! He laughed to himself then frowned. If he knew Ana Steele was a good lay he could have fucked her a long time ago. He began searching for her but it was clear that she has already left. He ordered a bottle of whisky and took it to Escala has he thought about the situation more in depth.

He laughed to himself, coupled in with dozen gulps of whiskey he was in hysterics. He fucked his junior accountant. The more he thought about the more he was getting a bad feeling.

He woke early in the morning, funnily with no bad dream, just a dull dreamless sleep with a throbbing head hungover. He decided to check his email. As he was sifting through, he found one that left him shocked, mad and angry.

 _ **To: Christian grey**_

 _ **Subject: Two weeks final notice**_

 _ **From: Anastasia Steele**_


	7. chapter7

I feel blood drain from my face as shock takes hold of me. Holy mother...! I will have to try harder to gain base of this situation.

Memories flash in my mind of those times I spent with Stasia. They were amazing- like supernovae exploding within me as I explode inside of her, feeling her with all my cum. Then, she will milk me like the greedy bitch she is.

Now I know where that blood disappeared to - to the thing that has caused me a problem in between my legs. My little member stiffens, and I could feel it twitch.

I cant blame it though. That was some _nice_ good sex!

Taylor enters my office. I pay him no mind.

"Sir, may I speak?" he asks and after a moment he comtinues, "we need to re-inforce damage control."

I snap out of my reveries and look at him as confused as fuck.

"What are you talking about."

"Ms Steele sir. The situation is not resolved well."

I continue to stare at him quietly, wondering as to what I must do. Its like witchcraft. Dear God I cant even formulate a thought when this girl is involved. What voodoostic shit did she instill in thy. Her pussy! I chuckle to myself.

I didnt even think of doing a background check. She could be carrying herpes as accessory!!

Before I could re-analyse everything, my legs move with their own according. Taylor is not far behind as he keeps on quizzing me as to where I was heading. If he only knew the birds swinging in my head. I must be going mad.

Ten minutes later, I was at her apartment. Taylor already had her background check making it much more easier. I climb out of the car and head straight to her apartment. I divert to taking the stairs instead of the elevator to save more time. You might never know how a few seconds can change your life.

I take two at a time. When I am at the fifth floor, i start feeling the heat, sweat making its appearance. I do the math in my head. Still two flights of stairs left! I persevere until at last I arrive at her door.

I knock quietly on the door. A split second later I am sitting on the cold tiled floor of the hallway. I catch my breathe, in hope of aiding my fast beating heart.

From the corner of my eye i spot the door opening and I am face to face with those blue eyes. Those angelic blue eyes that have brought nothing restful nights and infesting my brain- wondering where she was, what she was doing.

There she was, looking down at me sympathically.

"Mr Grey," she uttered exasperated. I quickly drew in a fresh breathe of and got on my feet as if nothing happened.

"Stop putting on that false bravado. We both know you are tired as hell."

"Who said I was?" I asked with a grin, my eyes locked with hers.

"Don't beat around the bush. I am not blind." She opened the rest of her door and slowly expired. "Please come in. You must be beat."

I got in, no questions asked. I stood next to the door, having no clue as to what to do next.

"Please sit. You are my _guest_ after all."

As to the insane person I am known to be, I growl, ringing loud and clear to Ms Steeles ears. If I had blink I could have missed her twirl back to me gracefully in mimicking of a ballerina but much more faster. I quickly apologised as after all, I do have a gentleman residing in me. She nods and says she will be coming with a glass of water. As she was to turn, I caught a glimpse of her capturing the bottom of her lush lip with her teeth. She plays wth it as if it were an erotic dance that my little- who is not so small - takes notice by twitching in the confines of my underpants. I had to also remind it to behave. Though it might be hard, but _he_ has to try, even if that pussy it seeks is just a few feet away.

She quickly returns with that glass of water and gave it to me. I swallowed the whole cup of water in two gulps and I just stared at her. She was magnificent, a sore sight for any other woman. No woman I have met comes to her standard.

Her her is loose, freely enveloping her shoulders and back, highlighting her light sea blue eyes. Her body is the epitome of magnificent. Her body is fit and lush in the right places where my hands and body felt witness to. Even to this hour, i could still remember the feel of her body once i have enveloped it with mine,

the pleasure that transpired.

I gulp down the extra saliva in my mouth and knot in my throat.

 _Grey today is not the day_. And I have to remind myself too many times. For Goodness sakes, I almost said, "I could suck you dry off your cum from your pussy and still beg for"

 _It is not the day. It is not the day!!!!_

"Why are you here?" she asked quietly, looking down at her knotted fingers on her knees.

"Your job back. You dont have to go." I almost plea. Dont forget : Almost!

"Mr. Grey I unknowillingly slept with you. How is that not alright? You have no sexual fratenising in your contract!"

" Emphasise **_Unknowillingly_** ," i said coolly. " We could pretend it never happened. Hell we will not even meet that often."

"But we still had sex"

" I would like to forget that part." I wince when she says that. By luck she didnt see. " Our working relationship will have shifted."

"Look. You are one of the best employees i have. Please stay. " i say softly , coaxing her in hopes of changing her mind. Woman change their often from what I have seen. Dont they?

I hear her take in a considerable amount of air. Her eyes dilate, only by a fraction though it doesnt go unnoticed so with her increase im breathing. She is affected in a way I have so much faught for since my arrival.

Holding it no more she whispers, "Say please one more time," she says with a commanding tone, her voice shaking, speaking volumes to me, heightning my arousal.

 _Well fuck me!!_


End file.
